


The a/b/o CorpseKuno fic no one asked for. . .

by Corpse_Is_Best (Ness_No_Entiende)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_No_Entiende/pseuds/Corpse_Is_Best
Summary: I got a request for a/b/o fluff in my oneshot book. For some reason I really struggled with it, this is one of my attempts, the third one specifically.Edit, forgot this:Obviously, all of this is fictional and based off the personas of the youtubers and not their irl selves. If any youtubers in this book explicitly state that they aren't okay with this type of thing I will remove it.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 423





	1. Chapter 1

The chase was something that all omegas had to prepare for. The annual event was something all young omegas were educated on after presenting. If they reached the age of 18 without a mate, they would be forced to participate. 

Sykkuno as an omega knew this. This year would be his first run and he had no plans on getting caught. He wanted to make it to the end and get his pick on the stronger Alpha's, those who had enough money or social status to not have to run. 

That's why Sykkuno had spent the last several months preparing and getting ready for the run. He was taking no chances. At this point he knew the forest where this years' run would be held by heart. The omega had done everything he could to ready himself. He knew that he would have a dramatic advantage. Compared to the Alpha's participating in the chase this year, he was quite frankly leaps and bounds more prepared.

At this point Sykkuno could run the full length of the forest in five hours. The omega knew all of the shortcuts and dwindling paths by heart. He knew this forest like the back of his hand in its entirety. Sykkuno hadn’t just memorized the fastest routes, but the entire forest. The now eighteen year old hadn’t taken any chances, if he were to get attacked, if somehow an alpha caught up to him, he had found all the best hiding spots. He wanted to be able to lose any alpha’s who tried to get him. 

Sykkuno had spent so much time in the forest the wildlife recognized both him and his wolf form. The omega had befriended bears, foxes and even a real wolfpack. The goal was obviously not to have to call in any favours, but if he had to he would not hesitate.

Why did Sykkuno care so much about completing the run? Why didn’t the omega just settle for whoever caught him? The boy had had his eye on a specific alpha for years. Ever since middle school when he first presented as an omega, he had been crushing on this man. Sykkuno had missed his chance as a student to tell him how he felt, but he could never get over him. 

His alpha’s family was pretty influential and the omega knew that when he completed his run, the alpha would be waiting for him at the end. Well, Sykkuno doubted the alpha knew he was waiting for him specifically, but he would surely find out.

These were Sykkuno’s thoughts as he waited for the horn to sound, letting him and all the other omegas lined up next to him know it was time to run. The omega glanced down the line at the people next to him. Sykkuno noticed a redheaded omega a few people down the line from him on his right that was putting her hair up. He glanced at a male omega about twenty people down from him on his left that was tying his shoes. 

The freshly eighteen year old omega scoffed at how ill prepared some people were, steadying his resolve. Sykkuno got into position and placed his left hand on his right knee, looking around. He watched as the trumpet player lifted his instrument. . .  _ three _ . . . placed the silver mouthpiece against his lips. . .  _ two _ . . . sharply inhaled through his nose. . .  _ one _ . . . and gently blew into the piece of metal. . .  **_GO_ ** !!!

Sykkuno was off, turning into his wolf form. The omega headed immediately left where he knew not many omegas thought to go. To them he looked like he was heading in the wrong direction, but they didn’t know about the shortcut he was taking. Sykkuno quickly disappeared beneath a bush into the cave underneath. The cave Sykkuno had discovered several months ago led to about a half of the way through the woods and cut the journey in half in terms of time. 

He eventually came out of the cave from another bush. The omega quickly made his way to a nearby clearing with a stream flowing through it. The eighteen year old sat on his hind legs and sipped from the small creek. Sykkuno pricked his ears and listened for any signs of other nearby wolves as he drank.

The omega after not hearing anything decided to take a small break. He looked at the sky, seeing it was still morning he slowly layed down. The wolf-boy allowed himself to relax as he started to clean himself, licking his soft dark brown fur. 

Sykkuno after a while slowly got up, he wanted to prove himself for his soon-to-be mate after all. What better way than absolutely smashing the previous record for fastest completion? Then that would show his alpha how good he was. The young omega was determined to please his desired alpha.

The wolf got up and slowly started off in the correct direction. As he slowly sped up he realized just how far ahead he must be, he couldn’t even smell another wolf among the natural scents and smells of the forest. Let alone hear one, but the omega couldn’t let his guard down just yet. 

By now it was midday and he was three fourths of the way done. Sykkuno kept his ears and eyes open as he continued to sprint towards the finish. The omega was so close, he was at the top of a shallow valley and he could see the end at the bottom. 

The young man started pushing himself to go even faster once he realized there wasn’t a single omega in sight. He would be the first to complete it so far. Sykkuno looked around at the alphas waiting at the finish. When his eyes caught on  _ his _ alpha he started quite literally hailing ass. His paws dug into the ground as he sprinted.

The omega watched as one of the alphas finally saw him coming, pointing at him. He was slipping and sliding over himself down the gentle slope as he tried to cross the line as soon as possible. Then he did it, he crossed the finish. 

The omega panted and collapsed as soon as he was over the marker. He turned back to human as a younger looking alpha softly handed him a water bottle. The winner graciously took the water and unabashedly started guzzling it. Once Sykkuno finished the water he took a moment to catch his breath, before bringing himself to ask the question he was already dying to. 

The omega took one last sharp inhale before looking to all the alphas silently watching him in shock. He looked at their agape mouths, “So. . . what now?” he questioned. All of the alphas seemed to flinch.

The boy who had handed him the water seemed to be the only one with his head screwed on right as he answered, “Now you get to pick between staying single or getting to pick a mate.” That seemed to snap all of the alphas out of their shock as they seemingly got into predesignated places in a line. All the alphas who were unmated lined up to one side while the mated alphas stayed put.

Sykkuno watched as the literal president opened his mouth, “Yes, he’s quite right. My apologies for the delayed reactions, we don’t normally expect anyone until at least eight p.m.” he tried to justify.

The omega gave a victorious smirk at that and scoffed, “Well, I’m not any ordinary omega am I?” Sykkuno questioned. He looked for the sun before adding, “I mean I’d guess I’ve just beaten the previous record by four hours at the very least, haven’t I?”

The president seemed very surprised at Sykkuno’s knowing smile, he wasn’t used to omegas knowing their own worth. He seemed to pacify before responding, “You have indeed, knocked the previous record out of the way by nearly five hours.”

The omega seemed to nod in satisfaction, “Nice, that’s my best score yet.” Sykkuno was very proud of himself, surely his soon-to-be mate would be impressed with him. This would prove how good a mother Sykkuno could be. His eyes glazed over as he thought of finally being able to provide his alpha with pups. 

“Well,” the president coughed, “are you trying to remain unclaimed or would you like to take your pick at the alphas lined up for you? He gestured towards the alphas lined up on the opposite side from him.

Sykkuno actually laughed waving off the political figure, “Haha, no thank you Mr. President. I’m all for being a strong independent and unclaimed omega, it's true I have next to no rights,” the president visibly cringed at that. The omega paid him no mind as he finished, “but I’m never trying to do this again. I’d like to pick an alpha, I have someone specific in mind anyway.” Sykkuno trailed off looking to find his alpha again. 

This seemed to peak a lot of interest among the alphas. The president brought himself to ask, “Who is this alpha you ‘had in mind’ if you don’t mind me asking?” he seemed to please the group by asking the question, most murmured in agreement. The omega had done all of this just to pick a specific alpha?

“Sure thing, can anybody find someone who goes by Corpse Husband perchance?” Sykkuno was on his toes looking for him. He had his hand blocking the sun from his eyes as he looked around desperately for him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,584 words.


	2. Chapter 2

Corpse hadn’t expected much to come of his second run as an eligible alpha of status. Let alone some random omega he remembered having a crush on back in highschool to come running in trail blazing five hours before the previous record for fastest run completion. Just looking at Sykkkuno’s cute face brought back a lot of old feelings he’d worked very hard to suppress. 

He hadn’t anticipated the shy and quiet omega he once knew to entertain the crowd of amazed alphas with little to no trouble at all. Though it may seem that the adorable omega’s personality had done a complete backflip, Corpse recognized some of the same charm he had once admired in the small boy. The alpha felt a resurgence of old feelings as he watched the omega he once knew continue to outwit and outdo the fucking  _ president _ !

He wasn’t prepared for Sykkuno to call out his name. And he gawked as he watched him elegantly stand on his toes. The omega did it in such a way he doubted anyone else could pull off half as well. Corpse found himself once again enraptured with the small omega.

He was snapped out of his swooning by his female omega friend Rae pushing him forward. The alpha stumbled and fell after the rough shove and turned to glare at his friend. He snapped out of the staring contest however, when he realized all of his fellow alphas eyes were on him, but more importantly, so were _his_ _omegas′._

Corpse eyes widened when they made contact with the omegas’. “H-hi,” the alpha barely managed to get out. Sykkuno laughed covering his face in that way he always did and Corpse fell in love again. That didn’t stop Corpse from pouting at him however. 

Sykkuno cooed at that, “Oh, no stop that! I’m sorry I promise!”

Corpse huffed at him looking away and crossing his arms. “Noooo, I’m sorry! Please!” the older finally cracked, breaking a simple smile at his soon-to-be mate’s apologies. 

Corpse eventually stood back up and the omega was instantly wrapping his arms around the alpha’s waist. The elder sighed defeatedly, but didn’t complain. The elder lightly wrapped his arms around the omegas’ neck.

The president cleared his throat, “Ahem, so this is the alpha you chose?” Corpse felt Sykkuno’s head nod against his side. 

“Well then,” the president added, “are you going to claim him or not, I might just have to steal him if you don’t?” Corpse didn’t hear the joking lilt in the president's voice and he was quickly growling.

Before the alpha claimed his soon-to-be mate he had to make sure this was what he wanted. “Do you want me to?” he whispered the question into the omega’s ear. As soon as he felt the nod against him he was sinking his teeth into the side of the younger’s neck. 

He noticed Sykkuno bite his lip and put together that he was restraining his noises. He resisted the urge to growl at the thought of his new mate moaning in front of all these other alphas. The thought of those noises immediately turned him on and he wanted to take his new mate home  _ now _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 509 words.


End file.
